Love Bite
by Zorta Enzane
Summary: Jaden hasn't been feeling well. Syrus convinces him to go to the infirmary to find out what's wrong with him. The results are...he's been infected by a mysterious love bite! Now his sexual urges are driving him out of control! YAOI/LEMON/MULTIPLE PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1: Diagnosis

**Love Bite**  
_Chapter 1: Diagnosis_

------------

"...Mmm...mmm..." Jaden moaned, just as he had been doing constantly during the previous hours.  
This night was just as uncomfortable as the last night, and the night before that, and the night before that one...  
Actually, this was occurring every night since his last duel with...well, he couldn't remember anymore.  
The problem was, the routine was tiring to him and everyone who had to share a bunk bed with him.  
He'd toss and he'd turn, eventually rip the blankets off of himself, sit up, panting,  
then try to go back to the sleep he'd never really fallen into in the first place.  
And even if he was lucky enough to drift away into a dream,  
that didn't spare his roommates from his resounding moans throughout the otherwise silent night.

Syrus sat up in his bed - which was the middle bunk - with sheets wrapped tightly around his head and pillows on either side in an attempt to block out the sound. His eyes were wide, almost delirious with sleeplessness,  
soon there'd be dark circles under them to accompany his zombified stare.  
The small teal haired boy slowly climbed down to the ground where the bottom bunk cradled the other Slifer Red student.  
First, he looked up towards the very top of the three-stacked-bed; of course, he was alone tonight with Jaden's noises all to himself.  
Their third roommate changed rooms often, so each night they'd always have someone new to keep awake.  
Nobody wanted to stay long once they experienced trying to sleep here for a night.

Tonight was Chazz's turn to share a room with them, except he didn't show, he was too smart for that.  
As if he wasn't already annoyed enough by the particular Slifer slacker,  
being kept up for 8 hours straight by him would top everything else he'd done to piss him off in the past.

Syrus sighed, putting down his futile defense of pillows and blankets, before creeping up to the bedside.  
He looked down at Jaden who was deep in sleep, limbs sprawled carelessly,  
but he didn't look comfortable as his expressions showed he was struggling to sleep.  
Syrus was going to have to wake him anyway,  
he just hoped Jaden wasn't having any dreams that would cause him to suddenly grab him - that happened before and it wasn't pleasant, getting groped like a girl wasn't something he wanted to remember his friend doing to him.

"Hey..." He started poking at Jaden's bicep. "Hey... Jay...?" His poking turned to pushing, then to shoving.

"Mmm...!" Jaden moaned irritably as he swatted around blindly to shoo Syrus.

"Jaden, you have to wake up." He tried again, but now his tries were being ignored. "Jaden! Wake up already!"

The slumbering Slifer's arm suddenly shot up and seized Syrus' wrist; he was too slow to retract before this happened.  
Jaden's eyes only split open the slightest - surely not enough to see anything - that meant he was still in sleep.

Syrus had his free hand clamped over his mouth to seal a scream he almost released in shock.

...One wrong move and he could easily be forced into a disturbing and traumatizing experience...

He stayed very still and silent, praying Jaden would eventually loosen his grip and then he'd be able to slip away,  
till then he could only wait while shivering in suspense.  
That's when he noticed Jaden was ever so slowly reeling him in; he felt like an insect stuck in a venus fly trap,  
fully aware of his encroaching killer yet unable to prevent it from eating him alive.

Now that was a disturbing image: Jaden eating him alive...in such a way that would almost make him consider purposely surrendering.

Syrus shook his head furiously to clear the creepy images, but he soon came to regret forgetting not to move.

If Jaden was a spider and Syrus was a fly caught in a web,  
then you could say the fly just tugged on that web and brought the spider's attention towards his soon-to-be dinner.

"Ahh!" Syrus gasped as he fell forward, slamming into his friend's chest as his arm was jerked and he landed on top of Jaden.

Damn glasses! It was times like these that he really started to consider trading them in for contacts,  
because now he couldn't see too well, his glasses must've fell off when he was pulled down by the other Slifer.  
He now had no choice but to feel around the bed blindly for them, but the bed wasn't all he was feeling.

Oh no... He felt along several parts of the boy underneath him, the most frightening part being a _very hard something_...  
That_hard thing_ was throbbing underneath his touch, and when he tried to move his hand away,  
another hand placed itself over his to keep him from leaving.

"Ohhh...don't stop..." Jaden groaned into his ear, then a tongue came up to tease his lobe.

"Oh my god!!!" Syrus shrieked when he felt the moist muscle trailing along the flesh of his ear.

"Mmm...yeah...you like that?" Jaden then pushed upwards to try and dip his tongue into the canal.

The teal haired teen shoved his friend back down into the mattress;  
oh, but he must've forgotten where one of his hands were when he applied that force.

"Ahh, yes...!" Jaden released in passion, his lower half bucked up against Syrus, begging for more contact.

"Ahh!! No!!" The smaller boy yanked his hand out of the brunette's tightening grip and rolled backwards off the bed.  
Once he felt the floor against his back, he struggled to pull himself up, turn himself over, ANYTHING!

Jaden wasn't pleased with his lover's retreat, he wasn't done with him yet, and so he pursued him on the ground.  
The older boy slipped down onto the floor as well, then proceeded to crawl after the younger.  
Seeing this made Syrus freeze for a moment in fear. What was Jaden going to do to him? Rape him?  
The moment he stopped to stall gave Jaden enough of an advantage to show him just what he was going to do to him.

"No!! Plea---!" His screams were smothered by hungry lips claiming his own.  
His muffled cries failed to reach his attackers ears, and even if they did,  
he was beginning to doubt the sleep-walking Slifer would wake up at all.

Tonight just had to be the night that their third roommate wasn't present...just great...nobody was around to save him right now.

After a minute of sharing his steamy affection with the younger boy's lips,  
Jaden broke away to give his attention to other areas of his body, starting with the closest mass of exposed flesh...his neck.

"Ah...! Jaden, st-stop!" Syrus started sweating, but that only acted as more incentive for the brunette to lick on his skin.  
The smaller boy's body was feeling like a limp noodle now, he really wanted to fight back if he could,  
but he couldn't get his weak little limbs to respond, right now the only thing responding was located in his pants.

"Mm... What's wrong?" Jaden asked softly between the multiple kisses he placed along the curve of the neck near his lips.

"I..." The words disappeared just as he got the chance to voice his protest. "I...uhh...stop..."  
Syrus wasn't sounding like he seriously meant for him to stop,  
not while he was failing to keep down faint sounds of pleasurable appreciation.

To his relief, Jaden drew back anyway. "Oh...?" The Slifer took a moment to observe his lover, then his surroundings.  
Syrus' heart jumped. Maybe he was finally starting to wake up and would realize what was going on in reality!

"Ah, I see..." He spotted the pillows and blankets left on the floor by Syrus when he came down from his bunk,  
then he scooped them up and placed the pillows behind the younger boy's head. "So you came prepared."

All hope was lost when he realized the only idea his attacker gathered from his observations was that Syrus wanted to do it  
on the floor and brought the items to make the area more comfortable for their love making.

"How do you like it, from the front or the back?" The older boy kindly asked,  
at least he was taking his lover's comfort into consideration.

"Uhhmm...th-the uhh..." Syrus stuttered. This was more than being nervous or flustered, this was insanity!  
He never planned to be in this position, especially not with his best friend, not like this!  
"Uhhhhmmm...!!" He was shivering violently and his eyes grew wider than they'd ever been before.

Jaden only smiled softly and hushed him with a single finger pressed to his lover's lips.  
"Don't worry...just relax..." His whispers tickled the small boy's skin as he felt hot breath caress his neck,  
which was still moist from when it had been thoroughly attended to by the gentle brushing of a tongue.

The brunette leaned into the boy underneath him to apply another kiss to his slightly parted lips,  
this time he was going to make the kiss deeper.

All Syrus could do was whimper as the older boy's mouth approached his.

That's when...

"What the hell?!"

The couple snapped their heads up towards the door, where in the entrance stood the black clothed Slifer, 'The Chazz' Princeton.  
"Have you guys been doing this every night while people are trying to sleep?  
Now I see why everybody's been requesting to switch rooms."

Syrus hastily shoved the older boy off of him to escape. "No! He attacked me!" He pointed accusingly down at his attacker.

"Uh-huh..." Chazz sounded sarcastic.

"I'm serious! He was asleep, moaning loudly like he did every other night, so I tried to wake him, but then he grabbed me and---!"

The black Slifer raised his hand to silence Syrus as he stopped over at Jaden,  
who was still sitting on the floor now looking like he was lost.  
"Yo, slacker! You awake?" He waved around in front of his face.  
Chazz's arm seemed to catch Jaden's attention, and in turn Jaden caught Chazz's arm.

"What the...?" He began to understand what might've happened to Syrus when the brunette used the limb he'd captured  
as a branch to pull himself up and bring himself closer to his prey.

Syrus gasped as he helplessly watched another victim fall to Jaden's desires.

"Don't just stand over there! How about helping me?!" Chazz called over the shoulder of the boy who was busy ravaging his neck.

The teal haired teen shook his head furiously in refusal. "I don't wanna get raped again!"  
Then he retreated up to the top bunk to hide under the covers.

"Gah!" Chazz regretted saving Syrus now that he didn't have enough guts to at least return the favor.  
Jaden held onto the collar of that black jacket with a death grip as he feasted upon pale flesh;  
it was discomforting to feel that talented tongue playing over his skin, he wasn't supposed to be getting turned on by his adversary!  
"Jaden, get the hell off of me!" He reached to his own collar to peel Jaden's fingers off, and they easily let go...

Wait a minute...why? Didn't he have a death grip just a second ago? Well, now that grip relocated to Chazz's hair.

The brunette's fingers tangled themselves into the back of Chazz's raven black spikes,  
his tongue also relocated to a warmer place: Chazz's mouth.  
He'd slipped in when the black Slifer's defenses dropped for that minute he wondered why Jaden had let go of him,  
now the discomfort was overwhelming as that same talented tongue that played on his skin was now playing  
inside his hot, wet cavern.  
His eyes shut down slowly, along with his thought process as he savored the taste of the sweet brunette.  
It was only when the sound of a squeak from Syrus reached his mind that he was able to snap out of his sexual trance and fight back.

Chazz took advantage of his position and shoved his tongue as deep as he could into the other boy's mouth to gag him.  
Jaden pulled away from the invading object as expected and Chazz pushed him the rest of the way to make him lose his balance.  
He fell down on his butt, then when Chazz climbed on top of him and straddled him, his back went flat on the ground.

"Whoo! Go, Chazz, go!" Syrus cheered, twirling a pillow case in celebration.

Believe it or not, this whole time Jaden never really opened his eyes,  
but now he finally looked up with those full chocolate colored eyes to see what was going on.  
"Chazz...?" His voice sounded slow and sleepy.

"Don't tell me you just now woke up?!" Chazz was in slight disbelief that Jaden could be such a deep sleeper that he wasn't aware of all the action he was in a while ago.

Jaden looked around to see Syrus looking concerned down at him from the very top bunk. "What happened?"  
And when he started to sit up, he felt himself pinned down by Chazz. "Why are you on top of me?"

Chazz sighed. "This is gonna be a strange story, but believe me, I ain't gonna lie about this. You can even ask Syrus for his testimony."

---

"I'm sorry, guys." Jaden apologized for like, the 5th time since hearing of what he did mercilessly to his friends.  
"I have no idea what could be wrong with me." He slapped a hand to his face and lowered his head,  
he felt hopeless knowing he couldn't control himself and could've harmed his friends.

Syrus put an arm around him to give him even the smallest amount of comfort he had to offer. "It's ok, Jaden."

Chazz glanced over when Syrus put his arm around Jaden,  
that's when he took notice of a small red spot on the side and a little bit behind the brunette's neck.  
"What's that?" He poked it to bring the other two boy's attentions to it.

"Huh?" Jaden turned his head to look, but it's not like he'd be able to see his own neck from any angle anyway.

Syrus got closer to inspect it, along with Chazz.  
"It looks kind of like...a bite...of some sort." There were clearly two healed puncture marks in the area.

"A bite?" Jaden immediately recalled recent events, trying to remember when he might've been bitten and by what.

"There's two puncture marks, so it's not a mosquito." Syrus couldn't identify it any further. "Maybe a spider or something else?"

"How have you been feeling lately?" Chazz added.

"Let's see... My heart beats more rapidly, I feel fluttery sensations inside sometimes...  
Oh, and I often feel hot all over even though other's tell me my temperature feels normal to them."

"Anything else?"

"Err..." Jaden's face lit up with a blush. "Well...there are times when my mind wanders away while I'm talking to someone,  
and there's inappropriate images...mainly featuring the person I'm talking to at the time.  
The creepy thing is, it's been happening with just about anybody; hot or not!"

"What? You mean, like, Crowler?!" Chazz and Syrus' faces both twisted at that thought.

Jaden bit his lip, then admitted. "...Umm...yeah..."

"Ok, that's it!" Chazz slammed his hands down, he'd heard enough, that was all he needed to come to his conclusion.  
"You're going to the infirmary! You've seriously got a sickness or something that needs treatment!" He declared,  
and Syrus nodded in agreement. The two helped to get Jaden moving and guided him the rest of the way to see the nurse.

---

Jaden rolled around restlessly in bed as he anticipated the nurse's return.

Of course Syrus and Chazz were there too, waiting at his bedside, just as eager to recieve the results.  
None of them could ignore the foreboding look they saw on the nurse's face when she first inspected the bite,  
now so many horrible illnesses were coming to mind when they wondered what could possibly be wrong.

"I'm scared..." Syrus muttered faintly.

Jaden rolled his head to the side when he didn't catch what he heard clearly. "What?"

Syrus looked up at him with big sad eyes, like an abandoned puppy. "I don't want you to die!"  
He outbursted and threw his body over Jaden's in a hug.

"Don't worry..." A reassuring female's voice said from behind them. "It's not fatal."

Jaden looked up and saw the nurse with a clipboard. "Did you find out what's wrong with me, Ms. Fontaine?"

"I did." She replied. "But... I do have some bad news."

"What?!" Hearing that only helped to revive Syrus' fears.

"Like I said, it's not fatal, so you don't have to worry about that."

"So what's wrong with me?"

"You've been bitten. I'm not completely sure what bit you, but I do know what the bite will do to you.  
That's why, until we know for sure what it was, I've dubbed it _'The Love Bug'_."

"_The Love Bug_?" Syrus' eyebrows raised curiously.

"You can't be serious..." Chazz slapped his own forehead, as if things couldn't get any more stupid than this.

"Bitten by the love bug? What's that mean?" Jaden was clueless.

"It means you will soon feel overwhelmed with a craving...for love...or rather, lust." Ms. Fontaine wasn't quite sure how to put it.

"Can't you cure him?" Syrus asked.

"The only cure I'm aware of is going to be the hardest thing for him to do...  
He'll just have to ignore it until it goes away on it's own, like a mosquito bite.  
But the longer he starves his lust, the stronger his urge will become."

"What'll happen if I give into it?" Jaden asked.

"It'll only satisfy your craving temporarily, then it'll come back stronger than ever, and the more often you give into it,  
the longer you'll have to wait for the effects of the bite to wear off."

"He made out with me and Syrus." Chazz reminded her. "Does that count as giving into his urge?"

"Not completely, because he didn't satisfy it. In other words, he has to actually...have sex, whether it be oral or...whatever else.  
Once he...cums, the urge will die down for a while, then it'll be replaced with a stronger one."  
Ms. Fontaine was feeling awkward choosing words during her explanation,  
but she had to be clear about it so the students would understand.  
"We're just lucky masturbation doesn't do anything in this case." She continued.  
"So all we have to do is inform everyone else of his condition so they'll know what to do and what not to do."

"Does that mean I don't have to go to class in the morning?" Jaden sounded hopeful for an excuse to skip school work.

"I'm afraid not." Ms. Fontaine chuckled and gave a pat to the top of his head.  
"You're still able to continue with your normal everyday activities so far,  
and this medication should help you to fall asleep without waking up in the middle of the night, not even to sleep-walk."

"Aw...ok. Guess I should catch up on as much sleep as I can get before the sun rises." He took the pills prescribed to him and got up.

"You all go back to bed now, I'll take care of informing everyone about this.  
But if anything should happen, please report it to me as soon as possible." The nurse waved to the boys leaving.

"Got it." Jaden gave a thumbs up back to Ms. Fontaine before he exited the office with the other two.

---

Jaden went back to sleep as soon as he got back to his dorm, and with the help of the prescription Ms. Fontaine gave him,  
he never woke up to any discomfort, and neither of his roommates woke up to the sound of his howling throughout the night.  
Everything seemed to be in order again. Before they knew it, Jaden would be back to his old self as if he'd never been bitten.  
Or would he...?

------------

**Author's Note**  
Don't be fooled, the story isn't nearly over yet! It's just begun!  
If the two semi-sexual sessions in this chapter weren't enough for you, I promise there WILL BE LEMON in later chapters.  
This is going to be a multi-chaptered story, so check back for updates.  
By the way, reviews are wonderful things, I would love to recieve some, if any, to help motivate me! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Hallucination Complications

**Love Bite**_  
Chapter 2: Hallucination Complications_

------------

"How are you feeling today, Jaden?" Asked Ms. Fontaine.

Jaden was laying in the infirmary again after complications began reoccurring, now they were invading his mind during his waking hours. "Not good." He shut his eyes then released a disheartened sigh. "And it's not just today; yesterday too."

"Let's recall your recent events." The nurse pulled up a chair near the bedside and seated herself, crossed legged, with pen and notepad in hand. "When did you first notice you were starting to feel strange again?"

"Sometime during class, three days ago, I think. I couldn't concentrate---"

"No offense, but isn't that normal for you, slacker?" Chazz invited himself into the office for an unexpected visit.  
Deep down in the depths of his dark heart, there was the possibility that the ability to care sparked sometimes;  
he didn't want to admit it, but there may have been a slight concern for Jaden.  
"Oh, and if you're wondering why I stopped by, it's not cause I'm concerned about you.  
I'm more concerned about your infection spreading to me if you don't get it treated properly."

"Chazz, how many times do I have to tell you, he's not contagious."

"Do you know that for sure? So far you're only aware of a few rare cases like this, and you still have no idea what causes the bite."  
Chazz had his own opinions about what could be wrong with the Slifer slacker,  
and something stupid sounding like '_The Love Bug_' wasn't an answer that could satisfy him.

Ms. Fontaine shook her head with a smirk, then turned her attention back to her current patient.  
"Ignore that interruption. Please, continue."

"Ok, so I couldn't concentrate in class, not because I was bored, I just...couldn't...clear my mind."

"What was on your mind?"

"Well, I was feeling hot all over again, and the room started looking...fuzzy. Like, a soft, subtle shade of red.  
You know when you're wandering around in a hot desert, and when you look off into the distance, things look hazy?  
It was kind of like that. And Crowler's voice seemed to echo alone in my head, all other sounds were drowned out.  
The thing is, Crowler's voice wasn't sounding exactly like Crowler's normal voice...  
It was all soft and...seductive...I mean, it didn't even sound like the original Crowler anymore after a while!  
Then I realized he was asking me something, after that everything went downhill and I ended up here."

"What happened?"

"I tried to ignore him for as long as I could, until he actually came up to me to get my attention.  
I think that's when he noticed my heavy breathing."

---_Flashback Begins_---

"Jaden Yuki."

Said student swallowed the lump he felt knotting in his throat which was hindering him from speaking up clearly, his voice was hoarse.  
Crowler was now so close, Jaden really regretted not having answered him when he was farther away to keep him at bay, now he was suspicious.

"Jaden, are you alright?" A pale hand placed firmly against his face defeated Jaden's attempt to ignore it's owner.

His lips quivered under the fingers which caressed them. "Ye...yessss..." The tips of those fingers lightly brushed over his cheeks and chin as well. He was fully aware of the fact that these things weren't really happening to him, but his soft, pastel pink,  
fantasy vision was vivid enough to keep him crawling away from the teacher's unreal affections for the student he was regularly repulsed by.

"Oh, poor boy." Crowler's voice sounded concerned and caring, though in reality, he must've been scolding him aloud.

Perfectly pointed and manicured nails traced down all the availible skin it could find now - since Jaden had taken his jacket off previously when his temperature seemed to start flaming, like the blood he felt boiling in his veins now, or more effectively, in his loins.

"You're so...hot." Crowler growled huskily.

The young boy mewled. "I'm sorry..."  
Replying to the hungry Crowler - who was soon to be groping around his groin - would be pointless,  
as the true teacher was most likely running his mouth off about the Slifer's ignorance right now, so instead,  
he could do nothing more than apologize to be on the safe side...if there was even such a side.

"Sorry...?" The older man questioned, both curiosity and a something craving to be kinky could be heard in his tone. "Don't be."  
Crowler leaned in further to invade Jaden's personal and most private places, his roaming hands kept on pushing the limits;  
it's not like he could get any more inappropriate with this,  
he'd already moved in to make the capture and he wasn't planning on letting go.  
"You know, there are always other easier ways for you to improve your grades with me." If Jaden had been looking at the time,  
he would've seen the perverted smirk spreading across the gentleman's lavender colored lips.

Jaden couldn't keep himself from looking up for long, and the minute he did so,  
his eyes were enraptured by the enchanting figure before him.  
This was definitely not the creepy Crowler he would normally have cringed at, yet he did retain a resemblance,  
kind of like what the man might look like with the miracle of cosmetic surgery;  
it still seemed to be Crowler, just very...dramatically devistating.

He posed, one hand came back to place itself on his hip,  
his long golden hair flowing down freely without a rubberband to keep it held back,  
and those enticing lips, shaded softly in violet, split seductively.  
Did I already fondly mention the long, elegant fingers he possessed?

...Not to mention the things that came to mind when Jaden imagined what they could be used for...

The object he'd been ogling - his instructor - could see the bliss and blush upon the youth's face,  
so he initiated an action to bring the two of them closer together, as he knew his student was secretly wishing he would do.  
His arms wrapped around the smaller boy's body, scooping him up into their protective embrace.

Jaden's face was not that far from the lovely pair of lilac lips he longed to share a sweet kiss with, meanwhile he licked his own in anticipation, his eyes closing slowly as did his partner's when the gap between them became nonexistent.

Well, to explain it more accurately, the whole fantasy became nonexistent, therefore, the space between them could never really be there, let alone be closed, because Crowler was never really there that close to him.

"Jaden!" Syrus' voice called in his ear as he felt himself being shook awake.  
The Slifer's head snapped up and his friend squirmed away with a squeak. "Please don't eat me again!"

"Are you finished fantasizing now?" Another voice said harshly from the other side of him.

Jaden's attention darted over to meet the teacher's stare and a scowl directed down at him.  
He gasped, at a loss for words, this time it wasn't because of Crowler's radiance...  
Oh, he was still blinding to the boy's eyes, only this time, his appearance had taken the role opposite of beauty;  
though he was still able to conjure the same shocked expression from his student, that was excluding the pleasant response.

"I assume your excuse will be, the _'Love Bug'_ got the best of you." Crowler folded his arms, head cocked to the side,  
all too obvious he was pissed. "By entertaining your petty perversions,  
you're putting other students at risk of being raped by your subconscious self, like Syrus was."

Hearing this, a majority of the class casted a glance at the teal haired boy mentioned,  
even a few of his fellow Slifer's snickered under their breath, still loud enough to be heard though.

"Hey!" Syrus squawked at that comment.  
Why was he the only one being mentioned as a rape victim around Duel Academy lately? What about Chazz?  
Well, maybe Princeton still had a chance of getting back into Crowler's good graces and rejoining his fellow Obelisks in blue.

"So I suggest you do a better job at keeping yourself under control..." Crowler turned away for a brief moment.  
Jaden blinked, then when he reopened his eyes, he found his fantasy Crowler had crept back over to him.  
"...or else, I'll have to keep you under my control, and that means I get to_'punish'_ you in whatever way I see fit for you, Yuki."

Jaden's jaw fell loosely. "Wha...?"  
In the background, he could still see the true teacher - probably never stopped complaining yet,  
but in the foreground, the sexually insatiable instructor was back for another try to fulfill his fantasies.

The real Crowler looked back at the boy to see that familiar blank face had reappeared.  
"You can't even control yourself for a mere minute?!"

A kind of rumble could be heard when the Obelisk Blue row all leaned over to get a better look at what would be a priceless picture.  
With Crowler giving leads to the pack, they'd make a great group of paparazzi around Duel Academy.  
The only problem with that would be, they wouldn't hold back during duels like when Jaden first dueled the instructor...  
And I don't think Crowler would've loved to have himself portrayed as a parody character because of that.  
Too bad that moment was already recorded in everyone's memory forever, regardless.

"I'm so sorry!" Jaden's head fell shamefully, he felt tormented - more by the alluring fantasy vision of Crowler and the arousal he'd stirred in the young boy's jeans. Was that arousal currently visible to the cruel teacher hovering above him?  
If so, he'd point it out without a doubt, solely to humiliate him in the presence of the whole class,  
especially as a sort of praise for his favored Obelisks.  
"I can't concentrate, or focus, or anything! To tell you the truth, I couldn't even understand what you were saying a second ago!"  
The boy admitted aloud, nothing felt worse than this form of defeat,  
knowing Crowler was savoring his sweet surrender and would hold it above him in later events as long as he lived.

"Well then..." The older man paused.  
Jaden didn't want to see it but he could just imagine the triumphant expression on his face right now, the suppressed smirk,  
even the exaggerated victory replay probably playing in Crowler's mind, complete with fanfare and cheering Obelisks.  
"I suppose you should see Ms. Fontaine again, shouldn't you."

There was a moment of silence among the entire class.

"O..k..." Jaden muttered, he was feeling awkward now, so he assumed Crowler must've meant for him to visit the nurse this instant. "I'm going now."

Crowler nodded rapidly to hurry him away as if he was wasting time with his tiresom trudge up the flight of steps.

---_Flashback Ends_---

"Wait." Ms. Fontaine stopped his story. "You said this happened three days ago?"

"Yeah."

"If Crowler let you out of class to come see me, why wasn't any of this reported to me back then?"

Jaden rolled on his side, back facing Ms. Fontaine. "That's cause I kinda didn't come in..."

"See why I call him slacker now?" Chazz shouted. "He is the most authentic one you'll find in all of Duel Academy,  
he'd rather skip the trip to the nurse so he can go back to bed instead."

The nurse shook her head and sighed. "Jaden..." She sounded disappointed in him.

"I just thought I'd get over it on my own if I gave it some more time before believing it was serious."  
Jaden tried to explain how he felt at the time he did it, but now that he thought back on it, he had to admit it was a stupid idea.

Ms. Fontaine opened her mouth to say something, but before she could form the words,  
another one of the school's staff members came in to call her away.  
"I'll be back in a bit." She told the boys as she put aside her pen and pad, then stood up, straightening her dress.  
"Chazz, I hope you don't mind, but could you watch Jaden while I'm gone?"

"Sure, whatever." Chazz said simply.

The nurse exited the office, leaving the students alone with each other.

The black haired Slifer student slowly slinked over to Jaden's bedside. "So..." He began.

"What?" The brunette turned on his back to see what Chazz was doing.

"I don't know." Chazz shrugged at first, then sat down in the empty seat left by the nurse.  
"Just curious...how are you feeling right now?"

"...Fine?" Jaden had no idea anymore, he was mostly bored with the silence, so he replied with another answer. "Actually, I'm bored."

"Ok."

"..."

"..."

"...So..." Chazz began again.

---

When the nurse returned, she saw the two students standing out in the hall in front of her office. "Is something wrong?"

"No, we were just leaving."

"Leaving already? But---"

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine now! Thanks Ms. Fontaine! I guess I just needed to get some things off of my chest."  
Jaden looked like he was back to normal, with his usual cheesy smile spread across his face.

"Ok." Ms. Fontaine couldn't quite tell if he was for real or if he was just faking it,  
but she wasn't going to force him to continue talking to her if he wasn't showing any serious signs of sickness or instability.

"But the next time you're feeling strange, I want you to come and see me immediately without hesitation or procrastination!"

"Ok, ok... I promise." He groaned as if he were assigned a chore.  
After exchanging a wave with the nurse, he dashed off down the hall. Chazz followed at his own lesuirely pace.

---

A few days later, and later in that day, the sun was soon to set; Jaden, Syrus, and Chazz were back at the Slifer Red dorm with Jesse - who'd often drop by since hearing about what was wrong with one of his best friends.

Only Jesse, Syrus, and Chazz were currently camped out on the floor with their cards scattered around as they worked on constructing their decks.

"...Mmhhh..." Jaden eventually emerged from the entrance of the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Jay?" Jesse looked up to see his friend holding his stomach and groaning again. "Upset stomach?"

Chazz chimed in. "Heh! Yeah, from Syrus' cooking."

"My cooking? I only microwaved popcorn! How can I mess that up?"

"I don't know. You tell me how you messed it up."

Jaden stumbled forward, attracting everyone's attention back to him. "Guys...I have to go...see the nurse..."

"That bite bothering you again?" Jesse rose and went over to keep his friend from falling.

"Mm-hm..." Jaden nodded, accepting Jesse's hold on him to help him stand.

"Come on, Jay, I'll help you." He guided the sick student towards the door slowly.

"Sy, you're staying here this time." Chazz mentioned as he grabbed his black coat and slipped it on,  
preparing to go with the other two. "We don't need to hear you crying about Jaden dying again."

Syrus sucked in a breath to say something, but just shut his mouth and puffed his cheeks out angrily instead since the door swung open and the black Slifer disappeared into the distance before Syrus could make a sound.

---

Only 5 minutes into the examination process, and everyone could already see and agree that tying their hallucinating friend to the bed was the best thing to do right now, at least until his hyperactive attitude calmed. What could he have done in those few minutes? Well...

---_Flashback Begins_---

Jaden had been wobbling around the halls all the while he was making his way to the infirmary,  
with the help of the two boys accompanying him, he arrived unharmed;  
had he gone alone, he would've taken a detour to who-knows-where,  
and if he did still keep his promise to Ms. Fontaine even in his crazed state, he would've been unclothed when he eventually arrived.

Jaden was standing, severely slouched, in front of the nurse who examined him eagerly.

"I'm going to have to ask you to take your shirt off now."  
Ms. Fontaine spoke to him slowly and softly to keep the unstable student as calm as she could..

The Slifer struggled with his shirt as he peeled it up from covering his skin,  
which was much more sensitive when his hormones were raging for him to be ravaged.

Jesse, who stood close behind to assure the brunette wouldn't fall,  
offered a pair of hands to help him pull his clothes up the rest of the way.  
Oh god...  
But those hands lightly brushed up either side of his torso before they reached their destination and worked the shirt up over his head. Jaden silently wished for him to touch him again...to drop the shirt and move those hands back up his body again...  
to repeat those actions again, and again, and again...  
"Mm." He stiffled a moan in his friend's presence, this was too embarassing, being stripped by the southern student.

"You ok, Jaden?" Jesse must've noticed regardless, his hands drew away swiftly when he remembered what was wrong with the boy.

Damnit!

Jaden went weak, he wanted to fall back into the bluenette to force him to hold him,  
but now the only thing to cushion his fall was the bed behind him which he'd been guided to during his hesitation.

Now shirtless, he was sat on the bed so Ms. Fontaine could continue the examination.  
His eyes closed, allowing his imagination to control what he would see as he felt fingers fondling his bare chest._  
"Touch me...more! Please!"_ He was going out of his mind, screaming silently inside where no one would know what he wanted to be done to him. It was excruciating having those hands stroking his skin so skillfully.

"Try to relax." The voice of his tease spoke to him, snapping him slightly out of his trance.

"How...?" Jaden's voice started shakily. "How can I...WHEN YOU'RE TORTURING ME??!!!"

The nurse pulled back promptly, but not far enough to avoid a surprise pounce.

"Jaden!! What're you doing?!" Jesse grabbed for the back of the attacker's shirt...except, there was no shirt on him at the moment.  
The next best thing that came to mind was to tangle his fist in a mass of the brunette's brown tresses.

Jaden threw his head back to release a sweet scream as he felt the force of the boy above pulling him back.  
"God damn...Jess..." He said afterwards, breathless. "You're...so rough."  
The brunette bucked his backside up against Jesse, who had no choice but to stay stuck to his behind to keep him under control.  
"Mhhhmmm...Don't you want to...dominant me?" He was also trying to grind up against the boy behind him,  
knowing soon enough he'd feel the satisfaction of friction with something growing hard.

The southern teen held his breath, his mind had gone blank and the rest of his body froze while waiting for his next command.  
He'd never expected to hear things like this from the seemingly innocent eyed boy.  
...Wow...

At least he'd bought some time for Ms. Fontaine to get away.  
Too bad he wasn't ready to react when the attacker wriggled away as well.

During Jesse's failure to respond  
- mind closed up to theater an instant replay of his last moment struggling to restrain a sex starved Slifer -  
he didn't do much to keep the student from slithering out from under him.  
"Huh?" He glanced down at the empty floor to confirm the escape, then his eyes relocated and locked on to the escapee.

Too predictable...he was going for Ms. Fontaine again!

Where was Chazz this whole time?  
Oh, yeah, keeping out of the way until things appeared to be collapsing into chaos,  
and now he was absolutely the last line of defense against the Slifer slacker...this would be easy, he thought.

The southern bluenette moved a foot forward to go towards Jaden, but out of the corner of his eye a hand raised and he heard the words "Don't bother..." muttered by the black haired boy.

"Oh, what're you gonna do?" Jesse scoffed, stood back,  
and his eyes soon widened after a while of watching what unfolded in front of him.

The first action initiated was a forceful grip around Jaden's waist, then he was ripped off of a frightened Ms. Fontaine,  
once he slammed back into Chazz's chest, he managed to stand.

"Ugh! Chazz..." He caught his breath for that moment before the squirming started up again.  
"Don't dare grab on me like that until you're ready to rape me! Hard!"

"Chazz, I don't think doing that helped any." Jesse tossed in his unwanted opinion.

"Shut up!" Chazz first shouted over to the other, then shoved his lower half against the back of the one he had held tightly to him.  
"And I'm not done with YOU yet..."

Jaden's head fell back and relaxed against his captor's shoulder, settling into the cradle of his neck.

"That's a good boy." Chazz praised whilst stroking his single index finger up and down the side of the brunette's eagerly exposed neck, gentle moans vibrated from deep in his throat as the lids of his eyes fell slowly shut, the boy seemed somewhat sedated.

Jesse was still standing in the background, boiling his jealous side on simmer.  
What the hell was Chazz doing?! He appeared to be appeasing the infection; exactly the opposite of what he was supposed to do!

"Chazz, what are---?"

"Shhh..." He heard the black Slifer hiss. "I'm keeping him calm. I suggest you use this time to get some restraints,  
I can't keep him like this forever."

Jesse obliged, he didn't even want to have Chazz holding onto his precious brunette for this long.

---_Flashback Ends_---

"What's wrong with him?" Jesse was greatly concerned for the friend he had to help restrain.

"I don't know." Even the nurse sounded concerned,  
her information was proved inaccurate by the results of the exhibit bound to the bed.  
"He was supposed to have healed by now, yet his symptoms show that he's getting worse."

"Wasn't he improving just a few days ago?"

"That's what I thought. But now..." Ms. Fontaine turned in her swivel chair to see the brunette was still trying to writhe as much as he could while his arms and legs were strapped down.

"Do you at least know what could've caused him to get worse?"

"The only thing I can think of is the possiblity that he gave into his urge and tried to satisfy it,  
resulting in a greater spike in his craving the next time it revived.  
That would also explain why it seemed like he was improving back then, that would've been when he recently satisfied it."

"What're you saying?!" Jesse's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe and didn't want to believe what he was hearing.  
The truth was, his friend was closer to him in his heart than anything else in the entire world.  
He never told anyone, especially not Jaden, that he was falling in love with the bright smiling brunette.  
So hearing that this person who was precious to him might've been taken advantage of in his hallucinating state  
was comparable to hearing that his loved one was drugged and raped.

"Now, Jesse, it's only a theory. I could be completely wrong about this whole ordeal."  
Ms. Fontaine added quickly, she tried to soften the blow of the idea she'd thrown at his worried mind.

"I don't need you to try to to make me feel better." Jesse refused to let worry blind his priorities.  
"I just need to know what I can do to help Jaden."

"I've got a meeting scheduled with some people who have more experience with this infection,  
they've successfully cured it before so they may be able to help Jaden too."

"Good idea!" Jesse cheered with renewed hope. "When's the meeting?"

Ms. Fontaine checked the watch on her wrist. "You're in luck."  
Her face lit up with a smile. "It'll be an hour. I should be getting ready right now."  
She rolled her chair back from the desk, and after scooping up the documents off the surface and into her arms,  
she hurried away to get prepared.  
"Ah! I almost forgot!" She twirled around in the doorway. "After all you two have already done to help,  
I'm sure it's safe to assume I can trust you boys to watch your friend for me while I'm away, right?"

"Yeah, yeah...you don't have to remind me." Chazz waved her a half-hearted goodbye.

---

In the eternity of silence they sat in, countless hours lingered on for so long.

The southern teen was tempted to break the sound of stale air encircling his ears,  
plus there was still a question eating away at him on the inside,  
and the image of the black Slifer taming and claiming the one in red - the one Jesse wanted to be his own.  
What had Chazz done to him so fast and effectively while other remedies failed?

Jesse was sitting in the chair beside Jaden's bed, Jaden was still struggling slightly but weaker than before.  
He casted compassionate eyes upon the beautiful boy...he really wanted to be able to do something - anything - to help him in his time of need. "Jaden..." He sighed sadly to himself. "...I wish I could calm you."

Saying that only helped to remind him of how Chazz calmed the brunette; running a finger along the curve of his neck,  
specifically across the bite.

Jesse reached towards the Slifer's skin.

"Hnn, Chazz...touch me..."

Jesse's heart sank. His fingers slowly curled back into a ball to become a fist.  
He had been long informed of Jaden's infection, but still...  
After what Chazz had done, and what Jesse had heard about the possibility that the brunette could've been raped recently...  
The picture being painted in his mind wasn't a pretty one.

The bluenette's stare shifted, narrowing in on the black Slifer standing silent across the room.  
"Bastard..." The southern student scowled, and it was as if his emotions had triggered something to spark in his duel spirit, Ruby.  
Before he knew what was wrong, the blue carbuncle flew by to attack the black Slifer.  
"Ruby, wait!" It was too late.

"Agh! Get off!!!" The victim swatted the creature that had it's teeth bared at his neck, even so,  
Ruby's small paws still clawed desperately at the collar covering Chazz's neck,  
continuing to assault him against his master's commands as well.  
From what it looked like right now, if given any more time,  
it would soon unearth it's victim's veins and keep on excavating until it tore through his jugular.

What on earth could've controlled Ruby to make it go this far?

"I said, get..." The black Slifer growled. "...off!"  
With that, he ripped Ruby away from his flesh and catapulted it upwards towards the ceiling.

"No!!" Jesse shouted in a blood curdling cry, his eyes wide,  
ready to release tears as he watched where the small body would bounce off of.

Ruby swiftly hit the corner between the ceiling and the side wall,  
then came crashing down to smack off the hard edge of the nightstand directly below,  
only then coming to a stop once it's floppy body met the cold floor and slightly slid half way under the nearby bed.

The southern student's face fell blank.  
What had just happened?  
This couldn't be real... No way!  
He wouldn't believe; he didn't want to!

Was Ruby...dead?

------------

**Author's Note**  
Still no lemon yet, but trust me, I'm getting there! There definitely will be some in the next chapter!  
Oh and, sorry for that sad scene there at the end, but believe me, it was necessary.  
Hope you people are enjoying what's written so far, regardless of my skills...or lack thereof.  
By the way, I just thought I should mention, in case you missed some hints in the story during your first read through;  
there are some vital clues for chapter 3 mentioned throughout this chapter and even a little in the first chapter.  
Hope you had fun finding them and piecing together some of the puzzle if you did!


End file.
